No vuelvas
by cielphantomville
Summary: Si realmente quieres a alguien, lo único que quieres para él es su felicidad, incluso si tú no se la puedes dar.


**No vuelvas**

 **Resumen**

Si realmente quieres a alguien, lo único que quieres para él es su felicidad, incluso si tú no se la puedes dar.

 **Capitulo único.**

Shion dejo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos platinados, sus ropas danzaban al son del caprichoso elemento, y mientras los ojos rojos de la flor de primavera se quedaban fijos en lo que antes era llamado Bloque Oeste y que hoy en día no era más que un distrito de la antigua ciudad No. 6. Su mano estrujaba un boleto de tren.

Le gustaba contemplarla, recordando los tiempos en que prófugo y sin ningún conocimiento real de la vida llego a un refugio y a la vida de un galante caballero de brillante armadura. Un caballero que hacía mucho se había marchado y que él jamás volvería a ver porque se marchaba esa misma tarde.

Hacía ya casi cerca de diez años desde que se fue, diez años en los que no había sabido nada de él, de Nezumi.

Los primeros cuatro años después de su partida se torturaba pensando que quizás pronto volvería, luego los siguientes dos se dedicó a leer y hacerse de conocimientos reales, visito todas y cada una de las cinco ciudades restantes, ayudando con su intelecto en lo que podía.

Sería una vil mentira decir que solo lo hacía por mejorar la vida de las personas, porque en cada una de las ciudades que llego, su interés más que filántropo recaía en buscar al roedor escurridizo del cual no sabía ni el nombre real.

Sin darse cuenta eran seis años y él no había logrado nada. Al menos no significativo, cierto era un científico reconocido, la ciudad era otra y ahora presumía de un sistema sustentable. Pero todo aquello había sido logrado con la participación de todos.

Lo que era su vida, su vida, se había estancado.

Pasaron otros dos años en los que aprendió el arte de la repostería, convirtiendo la pequeña panadería de Karan en una exitosa cafetería en donde se podía degustar un refinado repertorio de pasteles Gourmet.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que se veía por fuera, Shion aún estaba vacío, no encontraba aquello que lo tenía siempre tan inconforme por lo que busco una vez más llenar ese hueco que gritaba desde su interior.

Con su intelecto le era fácil casi cualquier actividad, empero ahora lo único que deseaba era sentir cerca a Nezumi porque….

 _ **Te quiero no solo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo.**_

Había leído eso en alguna parte y pensaba que tenía mucha razón, él había no solo cambiado, sino mejorado en tantas cosas mientras estuvo a su lado. Lo quería a él, y valoraba en demasía todo aquello que le mostro y enseño. Se daba cuenta del enorme crecimiento emocional y psicológico que experimento, completamente contrario a la apatía de ambos sectores mencionados en la actualidad.

Pasaron dos años más y por fin se dio cuenta de una verdad aplastante.

Lo que él sentía por Nezumi no era amor. Tanto tiempo engañándose solo para darse cuenta después de diez largos años.

 _ **Si realmente quieres a alguien, lo único que quieres para él es su felicidad, incluso si tú no se la puedes dar.**_

Eso es lo que le había dicho su madre hacia casi década y media, exactamente un día después de aquella noche de tormenta durante su doceavo cumpleaños cuando conoció a Nezumi.

Shion estaba muy deprimido porque el chico se fue sin despedirse y ella había dicho con firmeza esa frase.

 _Si realmente quieres a alguien…._

El realmente amaba a Nezumi o eso fue lo pensó durante esos largos años de espera.

 _Lo único que quieres es su felicidad,…_

Y Shion no estaba pensando en la felicidad de Nezumi, porque durante todo el tiempo que compartieron Shion escucho como una y otra vez el actor solo deseaba dos cosas, destruir No.6 y se libre.

Ninguna de las dos estaba a su lado. Por lo tanto el que Nezumi volviera solo era para la felicidad de Shion y no la Nezumi. Pero él amaba al roedor.

 _Incluso si tu no se la puedes dar…._

Shion bajo la cabeza y ya sin esperar nada camino rumbo a la estación de trenes, tomaría uno con rumbo a una nueva ciudad experimental. Aportaría sus conocimientos y esperaba por fin poder olvidarse de su egoísta deseo de tener por siempre a Nezumi a su lado.

Shion era una flor, arraigada, hogareña, firme en su lugar de origen, Nezumi era libre de ir a donde quisiera y ese era su deseo…

Su felicidad no era ni por asomo a su lado.

Nezumi no sería feliz a su lado.

Por lo tanto Shion debía resignarse, y si de verdad lo quería al menos como amigo, debía desearle lo mejor.

Shion no era la felicidad de Nezumi, aunque Nezumi si era la de Shion.

Con el corazón hecho añicos subió a tren, su madre coloco su mano ahora ya con arrugas sobre su hombro y ambos tomaron asiento.

Con forme el tren avanzaba, Shion se despedía del lugar que tantas cosas le dio, buenas y malas.

No volvería jamás, no dejaba ningún indicio detrás, no dejaba rastro. Para que de esa forma si Nezumi regresaba, obligado por la promesa que él le forzó a hacer debido a sus lágrimas no encontrara nada que lo atara, para qué por fin, fuera libre de verdad.

Ya no había marcha atrás, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Antes de la desviación de vías del tren al tomar su rumbo, los vagones se toparon con uno que llegaba a la ciudad.

Shion se marchaba con el corazón pesado y en el otro un hombre de ojos grises llegaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Ay! Destino que juegas con nosotros como piezas de un tablero, mueves y colocas acciones o pensamientos, nos haces creer o nos desilusionas. Unas horas más…

Solo unas horas más había separado a Shion de encontrarse con Nezumi y de saber que todo aquello que pensó era tan falso como la utopía que una vez creció a su alrededor.

Porque hay historias escritas para terminar con un final feliz pero hay otras, cuyos amantes jamás conocerán la felicidad.

Fin.


End file.
